The present invention relates to a building structure that can be folded and unfolded, one example being a building structure that can be used for housing horses during horse shows.
Known structures for such purposes, for example, the structure disclosed by FR 2 826 385, are lightweight and foldable, but require several folding maneuvers and mechanisms for locking such structures in their unfolded position to prevent the top part from folding in on the occupants.
The object to be achieved is, therefore, to produce stables, such as stables for housing horses during a show, which can be folded and unfolded without the need for complicated and/or expensive mechanisms.